Raining Sky
by khrVariaLover
Summary: [Warning: Shonen-ai/Yaoi. 8027. No like, no read] Since middle school, they've been through so many adventures, so many battles. Sharing the same strong sense of friendship. For Yamamoto, that have change into love for one Tsunayoshi Sawada. (1st Person POV)


**(8/27) Happy 8027 day! This is mainly for MinaNaru4ever-8027forever. Lemon fluff makes a cameo appearance! Enjoy.**

* * *

Before all the crazy things we've been though, the only thing I knew about you was what everyone at school calls you. Tsuna-dame who's not good with either academics and sports. You were just a passing thought. My only regret. I'm sorry... I'm so sorry...

I'm glad I went to the same middle school as you because... all I can think about... is you, Tsuna... You're really an interesting guy to be around. However, it hurts to know you have a crush. No. In love with Kyoko Sasagawa, Ryohei-senpai's little sister. My chest tightens every time I think about it. My face grimace. I want to keep you all to myself. Is that selfish?

"No, it's not selfish to want something all to and for yourself," Reborn said out of the blue as if reading my mind.

"Ah, Reborn. How long you been here?" I asked.

"Long enough. Thinking about my hopeless student again, Yamamoto," Reborn asked out of curiosity and boredom.

"Is that obvious?" I chuckled, scratching my head innocently.

Reborn replies with a smirk, a hint of glint in the corner of his eye. It's amazing how Reborn seems to always know what we're all thinking, like a mind reader or something. The little guy really understand us well. Kind of scary. Just a bit.

"What are you standing around for? Tell that hopeless student of mine you're losing sleep over him," Reborn said, his fedora shading his expression with his gun pointed at me.

I hold my hands up in surrender, nervously smiling. "E-etto... Isn't that going a little extreme? That's a joke right?"

"Nothing is a little extreme for a hitman and we _never_ joke," the baby replied.

"I-I see. R-Right, I should go see Tsuna right now," I tried to laugh it off.

"Good and good luck. You need it," Reborn said.

I nod and rush out to the school courtyard to catch up with Tsuna, leaving Reborn behind. I call out to Tsuna before noticing Gokudera standing, or rather walking, right next to him. When Tsuna turned around, I have become memorized. He is the most beautiful man I've ever seen. If only I can hold him tight like there's no tomorrow with no one around to interrupt us.

"What are you doing, Baseball Freak?" Gokudera growls, holding out his dynamites out in battle-ready stance.

"Konnichiwa, Yamamoto," Tsuna greeted me cheerfully. "Gokudera. Do you really have to pull out your dynamites out every time you see Yamamoto? I really wish you stop doing that."

"But!" Gokudera started in a hurt puppy-like voice.

Tsuna gives Gokudera one hard look, causing Gokudera to back down. Gokudera puts away his dynamites, whimpering a little like a defeated dog. Tsuna sighs and turns to me.

"I'm sorry he has to do that every time, Yamamoto," Tsuna said apologetically.

"Maa, maa. It's okay," I said, my face flush as I look at his apologetic face.

Shit. He's so adorable, looking at me with that face. I look away, trying to cover the blush with my right hand.

"You okay, Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked.

"Y-yeah," I smiled at him. "I'm okay. Let's walk home together."

"Oh, okay," Tsuna said, his voice hinting he notice my odd behavior.

I smile at Tsuna to reassure him. "Really. I'm okay. I'm glad you're worried about me."

"Un," Tsuna nods.

"Tsk." Gokudera clicked his tongue unhappily.

I laugh softly, smiling my usual grin. I guess... I really mess up. Missing my chance to tell Tsuna my feelings. Heh. I can imagine Dad scowling at me about missing chances. Always grab those opportunities when the chances rise he would say. I hope I can get another chance to muster enough courage to tell Tsuna my feelings one day.

Soon minutes turn into hours. Hours turn into days. Days turn into weeks. Weeks turn into months. Before I knew it, we all are attending Namimori High School. All that time pass and I still haven't told Tsuna my feelings. Pathetic, isn't it? Courage fails me when I try, never knowing what words to form, what words to say. Reborn tells me it takes a lot of guts and courage with a nice touch of dying will to confess to someone you love. That little guy knows to say the funniest things, but he is right for someone that small.

I've been running away all this time for fear that Tsuna may reject me. Our relationship could have become awkward and strain where it eventually drift apart soon afterward. I'm scared... Scared it might happen. An absolute truth. My deepest secret and fear is losing Tsuna. Of not able to be near him. To stand near him. To walk near him. To talk with him. To share lunch with him. I want to continue doing that with Tsuna.

Making up my mind, I decide to finally confess to Tsuna. During break, I set aside all the girls I never take notice of aside and head towards Tsuna's direction. I see Tsuna sleeping on his desk. Hah. Some things never change. I smile and shake Tsuna awake.

"Huh. Wha?" Tsuna woke up, looking around in a daze.

"Sorry to wake you during break, Tsuna," I chuckled softly.

"Oh, it's you Yamamoto. That's okay. I don't really mind if it's you," Tsuna smiles brightly, making my heart skip a beat as I blush lightly. "Hm? Did you need something Yamamoto?"

"Yeah. Um... Can we go for a little walk while we're at it?" I asked, hoping to get him out of the classroom and into the back of the school building.

"Sure. I hope Reborn doesn't pop out of nowhere like he usually do back in middle school. I have enough of those," Tsuna sighs.

I laugh. "It was one of good old times in our middle school years away from all the tension and battles we'd been through."

"Yeah... when you put it that way," Tsuna hummed, one finger on his chin.

When we reach our destination, I stop. Tsuna walk a few extra steps before stopping and turning around to face me with his 'There's more to this walk is there?' face. Internally, I'm fidgeting a lot. It's now or never. I have to – I _want_ to – tell Tsuna my feeling for him.

"Yamamoto, the fact we're behind the school building is..." Tsuna's voice trails off.

"I LOVE YOU TSUNA!" I confessed with all my might. "I have for awhile. All the things we've been through with the mafia business. I got the chance to get to know you better because of it. So please...Please accept my feelings, Tsuna."

I bow, never wanting Tsuna to see my tears. I gritted my teeth, tears continues to fall, as awaited for Tsuna's reply. Oh god. I know he's going to reject me and I feel it in my gut my heart will break from the rejection. I'm not sure I'm fully prepared for the rejection. Suddenly, I felt soft hands lifting my head up then is pulled into a warm embrace.

"Arigato... Thank you for letting me know your true feelings," I heard Tsuna whisper to me. "I won't push you away after you worked up the courage to confess to me. Stay. Stay by my side like you always do."

After hearing those words, I broke down completely in relief and in joy. Tsuna accepted my feelings. I'm so glad. So glad from the bottom of my heart. I embraced Tsuna in return as I continue to break down which felt like hours. I couldn't ask for more. Tsuna is my whole world now. Even more so than baseball.

Nine years have pass since then and I am proud to say we're still together since. When we broke the news, our friends were supportive, except for Gokudera. He was so mad, he didn't talk to us for a week. I guess I can't blame him for that. I literally snatch Tsuna right under his nose. Gomen Gokudera, but I'm glad you eventually you slowly accepted over time.

Tsuna and I now live together and tonight is special. It marks our nine years anniversary and we're, well, going to have sex for the first time. It is a bit embarrassing to admit it. Reborn has been making fun of us about it in the last couple of years. Tsuna always gets flustered whenever Reborn teases us for it.

I carcasses Tsuna's soft face. "You're very cute, you know that. Even after all these years."

I see Tsuna blush in frustration, trying to hide that fact. I chuckle. Even with a little teasing, Tsuna is adorable with that blushing frustration of his. The perfect uke of this relationship. That blushing face. That slightly open lips, panting slightly. That big averting brown eyes. That soft smooth body.

"Ya-Yamamoto, d-don't say that. Geez..." Tsuna stuttered a bit.

I laugh. "Gomen, gomen. But you really are very cute."

"Mou." Tsuna continues to blush as he looks away from me.

I grin, feeling him up. God. I want to be inside him. To be one with him. To taste every inch of him. To make him moan my name when I come inside him.

"I love you, Tsuna." I lean in and kiss Tsuna on the lips.

"I love you too, Takeshi." Tsuna cups my face lovingly.

I made a split-second sharp intake of hearing Tsuna out my first name. I smile at him, kiss him on those soft lips again, fingers intertwined with his. As I kiss and suck his neck, I can feel Tsuna's fingers crawling onto my back, panting. His sweet smell so intoxicating, so addicting. God, I want more of it.

"I hope you're ready for me to come inside you," I whisper in his ear.

I hear Tsuna gasps, moans, and pants. I lift myself up to see in time Tsuna nod in acknowledgment, him still trying to hide his blushing flustered face.

"H-Hai. Please." Tsuna gives his consent. "I'm happy and glad that you will be my first."

I look down, my hair casting a shadow over my eyes, smiling. "Yeah. Me too. I will always remember this night and all the times we spent together in the last ten years."

"Yeah. Always." Tsuna smiles softly and kisses me.

_Ten years ago I fell in love with one Tsunayoshi Sawada. My bright blue Sky. Tonight. Tonight we finally become one in body and mind._

* * *

**_A/N: I just noticed while writing this one-shot, my corrupted warp side tend to show it's ugly self in most of the stories I write. There's so many pervy scenes in those stories. Oh my~_**


End file.
